happy birthday, pal
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: it's gintoki's birthday. zura, as his old comrade, wanted to do something on his birthday. on the other hand, gintoki didn't paid much mind to his own birthday, but hey! it's zura! he just can't stop thinking about him, zura is too tempting...


bara: HITSU-SAMAA!

me: *hides at the corner* w-what is it.. bara-kun?

bara: what's with this fanfic? you are sick! *makes a disgusted face*

me: blame me ok.. I love this pairing so whaat?

bara: *sigh* I gotta give the warning

me: *still sit in the corner* g-go ahead...

bara: firstly, disclaimer.. the characters here and gintama's world all belongs to hideaki sorachi sensei, hitsu-sama has nothing but the story

and the warnings.. it's WARNING! MALEXMALE pairing GINTOKI X KATSURA from gintama, should I say it's MATURE CONTENT? oh.. gosh.. ok, oral, but no more.. geez that hitsu-sama... how could she made this kind of ff... don't read it! SERIOUSLY DON'T READ! if you DON'T LIKE then DON'T READ!

me: umm... bara-kun... are you angry...?

bara: OF COURSE!

me: s-s-sorry...!

* * *

"bla bla" for conversation

'bla bla' for thoughts

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAL**

'Geez.. what's with the noises this early..' Gintoki scrubbed his head as he heard noises from outside his bedroom.

"Kagura! Are you awake and eat Sadaharu's food because we don't have any food to eat?" gintoki asked lazily and stared blankly at the current condition in front of him.

There were a big feast on his living room's table and there was also Kagura who already ate the food. Still with his lazy attitude, Gintoki sat on the couch in front of Kagura and took a lick at the food. 'Hm, it's good.' "Oi Kagura, who's food is this?" gintoki continued to talk because he saw Kagura's mouth was full of food. He glared at the big white thing beside Kagura. "And what the hell is this white thing's business here?"

"Oi Gintoki, pray before you eat and it's not white thing, it's Elizabeth."

Being distracted because of the voice, Gintoki glanced and startled of what he just saw.

"Zura!" he stood just to take a better look of the man in front of his kitchen's room and wore apron—oh, yes, he was wearing apron for sure. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." Came a usual reply from the long-haired man. "I'm here for your sake, Gintoki."

"Huh? What do you mean?" gintoki looked at him in confused.

"Give me a second!" suddenly Kagura shouted as she raised up his empty bowl to Zura.

"It's your fourth, Leader." Zura took the bowl and filled it with rice. Kagura just grinned at him and then looked up at Gintoki. "You sure in growth period, you eat alot."

"Gin-chan! You should try everything! It's really good! Zura is being nice today!" Kagura yelled happily at the master of yorozuya who sighed deeply.

"It's not Zura, Leader, it's Katsura." Again, he muttered his usual reply when his name was being bullied.

"Oi oi Zura, I won't pay for any of this food y'know." Gintoki said while his hand took a bowl of rice from his very best friend and started to eat.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura. I didn't want your money."

"Then why're you bring all of this food here? Is it still about me joining in the Joui? I'm not interested, I told you before." Gintoki answered sharply as he continued eating.

"It's not that too." Zura stood and took a seat beside Gintoki. Gintoki himself couldn't help but watched him sat gracefully next to him.

'God, are you tempting me with that apron, Zura?' Gintoki looked at Zura with fiercing eyes, but Zura the ignorant didn't notice it. His mind was going crazy of his fantasies about Zura beneath him, panting heavily.

"Good morning everyone! Are you awake already?" there was a yell from Yorozuya's main door, it washed away every thought inside Gintoki's mind about Zura. It was Shinpachi who just arrived to start the day. As usual, he went into the living room and surprised a little. He didn't expect everyone has awoke before he arrived.

"Morning shinpachi." Said Kagura with her full mouth.

"Morning Shinpachi-kun." Zura answered the greet politely.

'Morning.' Elizabeth raised a sign board to answer the greet. She (A/N: let's pretend that Elizabeth's gender is female, ok?) followed her master after all.

"Oh, Katsura-san, Elizabeth-san, good morning. You're earlier than me, I'm ashamed." Shinpachi fixed his glasses and continued. "But I don't mind to share today's happiness with you. After all, Katsura-san is Gin-san's best comrade."

"Oi oi shinpachi, what nonsense are you talking about?" gintoki muttered between his eating. Both of Shinpachi and Zura threw a look. Zura officially stood up and paced to the calendar. He tore the sheet and there viewed a date which familiar to gintoki's eyes, but he didn't even look at that—he was still eating. It was a tenth of October.

"Happy birthday Gintoki." Zura said after he showed the date today. Gintoki whose mouth was still full, looked at Zura and munched a little more. He swallowed the food and finally could say a word.

"Eh?" gintoki didn't look surprised, though it seemed that he forgot his own birthday.

"It's your birthday Gin-san. Happy birthday." Shinpachi spoke calmly as he put a big box on the table.

Elizabeth's sign board had changed too. It said 'Happy Birthday!' with her usual unreadable facial expression. Kagura tried her best to chew the food inside her mouth and finally shouted, "Happy birthday Gin-chan! Zura should have made these food for your celebration, Gin-chan!"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." Said the man with lame expression.

"Urm, well.. thanks guys." Gintoki coughed a little before he continued. "But actually I didn't like to remember my age."

"What are you talking about, Gintoki? It should be the same with me, right?" Zura crossed his arms inside his yukata.

"Yeah, but it's better not to remember." Gintoki said lazily. The boss of yorozuya now picked the box which Shinpachi brought earlier. "Is it a cake, Shinpachi? I can smell it."

"Right. I bought that just for today." Shinpachi smiled proudly.

"It'll taste better if I have the latest JUMP with me." Gintoki said as he started open the cake's box. Before he could reach the cake, he suddenly saw darkness and a wet feeling all over his face and hair. He realized that his head had been eaten by the only big white dog in his house, Sadaharu. He tried to pull it off and he could hear everyone's screams, although it sounded so far.

When the dog was finally pulled off, gintoki was bleeding, but he didn't really care. It would stop soon. All he wanted to do now was eat the cake without any disturbance.

"I'll buy your JUMP then." Zura decided on his own.

"Don't forget to buy strawberry milks too, Zura." Gintoki reminded him. Well, actually not like that, but it sounded like that.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." Zura just snorted and left.

Zura walked on the street gracefully. He didn't even wear any disguise. He went out just like that, like he never cared of Shinsengumi or police. He walked around the Kabuki-cho to get the latest JUMP for Gintoki. After he finally got one—it was hard though—he went into one of the convenience store and bought a bottle of strawberry milk, but after one thought, he decided to buy two. 'Now I gotta go back.'

Unexpectedly, Zura met someone he knew well outside the store. The man wore a woman's yukata and had a make-up on his face. It wasn't suit his wery well built body though, but he was proud of what he wore. He was an okama after all.

"Ah, Saigo-dono, nice to meet you." Zura bowed to the okama and greeted him politely. The said man replied his bow and grabbed Zura's shoulder friendly—in his point of view, of course. Zura didn't mind of his strong grip. What he was afraid of was his next sentence to him.

"It's been a long time, ne? You're still as beautiful as ever." The okama who usually called as Mademoiselle Saigo, grinned at Zura. "What if you come to our bar again? As Zurako of course. We're lack of customer and I think if you help us out, you'll attract more customer to come by."

"Um, sorry, but I have an urgent event right now. I wish I can help you, but..." Zura refused his offer softly, but it seemed that Saigo really had to drag Zura into his okama bar or else, he would lost it. So, before Zura could say anything, he cut off his every sentence.

"Come on, I know you're a good man and you're good as a woman too, Zurako." Saigo said so, but his hand already pulled Zura with him. He gave him no chance to get away.

"It's not Zurako, it's Katsura." Zura replied. He could do nothing when the so-called monster before was pulling him with him. He did nothing too, when he was dressed up as an okama. He just sighed at how stupid he was.

Time passed and Zura forgot of what he actually had to do. 'Geez, I'm too kind to help Saigo-dono here. Is it already late for Gintoki's birthday now?' Zura looked up and searched for a clock somewhere on the wall. 'Damn! It's already seven at night? I missed the day!'

Zura suddenly stood up and left his customer alone. He was being deaf on anything when he went to the back room and searched for the JUMP and strawberry milks.

"Zurako, what are you doing? You can't left the customer just like that." Zura turned to the sudden voice. He saw Mademoiselle Saigo in front of the door. He didn't look angry though.

"I'm really sorry, Saigo-dono, but I have to do something and now I've almost miss the day because I help you here." Zura spoke calmly eventhough he knew that he need to be hurry. "I really need to go now."

Saigo stared at him for a while until he asked, "Is it the urgent event you've said before?" zura nodded as a reply. "What event? I'll let you go if you tell me."

"It's Gintoki's birthday." Zura answered shortly.

Saigo blinked and processed the answer. "You mean Paako?" again, Zura nodded. Saigo smiled widely—almost like a grin—and said happily. "You should tell me earlier! Go now, Zurako! Tell my happy birthday to him, okay?"

Finally, Zura found his things (JUMP and strawberry milk) and without changed his clothes first, he left the bar and went straight to the yorozuya. He found a crowdness at the Otose's snack bar. It seemed the party had been placed in there and he missed everything. He sighed again. 'Well, at least I can show up and give him the JUMP he wants.'

Zura came into the bar carefully, not wanting to disturb, but he failed. Now everyone looked at him and suddenly the noises vanished. It was quiet before...

"Zura? You're back? I think you're not coming back and I'll holding a grudge on you because you left your pet in my house." Gintoki showed himself up and walked toward Zura. The stunned Zura. He noticed the plastic bag that Zura hold in his hand and reached it. "And it's good you bring me my JUMP and strawberry milk too. I think I'll have your scary pet to pay me for these y'know. And by the way... why the hell are you dressed as a woman?"

After Gintoki's long statement, everyone looked at each other and started laughing. Zura still stunned and stiff as a statue. The first one who dare enough to touch him was Otae.

"Y'know Zura –hick you looked more –hick beautiful.. than I am –hick right, guys?" Otae said between her hiccups because she had drank a lot of sake. Everyone just shout at her and Zura. Again, noises could be hear inside the bar. It was a party after all.

Zura noted that he was really late for the party—for everything. He took a seat near the door and drank a glass of sake in guilty. Actually, he wanted to prepare a wonderful birthday to his best comrade, but he failed—again, for a hundred times. 'Well, I think I can't do any good for him. I'm a real useless.'

Without warning, he felt someone circled his/her arm around his neck and sent him a shiver. He immediately turned to the man whose arm on his shoulder now. He saw Gintoki had sat beside him. The stiffened shoulder became relax once he knew whose arm it was.

"You stupid dumbass, Zura. Why are you back this late?" gintoki stared into Zura's eyes without a hint of drunkness. Zura was weak for that look in Gin's eyes, so he looked away.

"it's not Zura, it's Katsura. I met Saigo-dono and he asked me for help. I can't say no because he already took me to his bar I couldn't even complain. Once I realized, I was already late for your birthday and I end up like this with this clothes." Zura explained everything but he gained no response from the white-haired man.

It was weird for Gintoki to be quiet, so Zura searched into the man's eyes of anger but he just found a strong-willed red eyes on Gin's face. "Sorry and happy birthday. Saigo-dono said happy birthday too." Zura said straight to the said man's face, but he couldn't read his expression.

"Whatever. Let's go upstairs." Gintoki pulled Zura up and brought him with him. "Shinpachi insisted to leave you a piece of cake."

Zura looked at his back as he followed Gintoki into his house on the upstairs. They went inside and sat on the couch to enjoy some cakes. It was unusual for Zura to eat such luxurious food, but it was once in a while, so it was okay. For not being so skilled at eating the cake (A/N: why the hell you need skill to eat cake?), he spilled it some on his lips. Gintoki noticed that and quickly wiped it off with his thumb.

'Geez.. Zura.. you're really tempting me with those clothes, and now messing up with the cake? What are you? A baby? Why are you always looking at me with those beautiful pair of eyes and dumbfoundedly throw yourself to the beast inside of me?' gintoki couldn't take away his eyes of Zura and unconsciously kept him stare at him for a while. Not knowing the reason, Zura snapped away and blushed.

'W-why am I blushing? Oh my god, what's wrong with me? It's Gintoki! You stupid!' zura thought to himself as red painted on his cheeks. He shook his head in denial when Gintoki reached up his face, forcing him to face him, eyes to eyes.

Zura's eyes widened when he saw Gintoki's face closer and closer and finally he could feel a wet yet soft taste on his lips. Gintoki kissed him. Never in his life he imagined it. He raised his hands to Gintoki's shoulder unconsciously. Gintoki didn't feel any resistance from Zura, yet he didn't response too. So, he decided to slipped his tongue into Zura's mouth and danced with him inside. Feeling an intruder into his mouth, Zura closed his mouth but failed due to Gintoki's lips. He felt the other man's tongue inside his mouth licking and tasting his every flesh inside that he moaned softly as a response. The kiss became harder, Zura could feel the tongue intertwined with his own. He was weak for lust.

After some minutes which felt like hours, Gintoki pulled away. He left Zura catching his breath while his hands still grabbing his shoulders. He opened his watery eyes. His vision became blur, but not to mention that he still saw the man in front of him. He wiped his eyes and touched his lips in wavery.

"W- what just happened ... ?" zura asked in confusion.

Gintoki sighed in disappointed. 'Just how much stupid is he?' zura still spaced out and touched his lips.

"I kissed you."

Zura blinked a few times at Gin, then he asked dumbfoundedly. "What?"

"I said.." Gintoki leant over Zura and moved even closer. Their faces now just inches away. "I kissed you, moron."

Zura's face reddened. He pushed Gin away and looked away due to his embarassment. His face as red as tomato. He didn't know that he only made his friend became more aroused. Gintoki couldn't help anymore. His desire for Zura is too much he couldn't bear it anymore. Seeing Zura in kimono and blushing too, who wouldn't tempted?

With his right hand, the natural perm held Zura's head and forcefully pulled him into another kiss. Zura, unprepared for this event, opened his mouth to protest but it just gave Gintoki more access to travel inside his mouth. The long haired man felt weak and Gintoki just too good in kissing thus he moaned softly. Gintoki deepened the kiss, making Zura writhed in his embrace. As they were kissing, gintoki started remove Zura's clothes. He purposedly caressed zura's chest and just as he expected, zura's moan became intense. Gin pulled back and left the girl-looking man in front of him panted with red face. Gin licked his neck while his hand moved onto his belly.

"Ahh... G-gintoki..." zura sounded troubled. His hazy eyes searched for the dead-fish yet strong eyes of Gin, but he couldn't since the man was now licking his collarbone. "Nghh... Stop..."

And Gin stopped his actions, leaving the panting man catched his breath. He just barely stopped because soon he pushed Zura so he laid on the couch. Gin got on the top and looked into his deep black eyes.

"You know, on my birthday, I can choose my present?" gin said seductively. "And now I choose you."

Zura couldn't even complain of what he said just now because he'd already messed up with his clothes. He started with the nipples. He licked it, bit it, twitched it, and nipped it. Zura made a very girly voice when gin played with his nipples. Then he went down. Hand come first, he stroke Zura's cock slowly, making him moaned in frustration. Head now was in front of the cock and the silverette licked it and teased it.

"Nnn-aaahhh...!" zura moaned in pleasure when gin took him all into his mouth. "Ahh... gin.. p-please.. this is too- ahhh! .. much..."

The silver haired man stopped his actions and hoisted his lover gently. Zura who barely couldn't think rational encircled his arms onto gintoki and sighed tiredly. Gintoki looked at him and smiled. He held him preciously as he took him into his room.

"You are so beautiful, Zura." Gintoki said lustfully as he laid the man on the futon.

"The hell I am, Gintoki, I'm a man. And it's not zura, it's katsura." Katsura back to his usual self. That only made gintoki laugh hard. After everything they'd done, zura still like this. Gintoki smirked at him from the top of him. Zura didn't like it. He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at gintoki.

"What?" zura demanded an answer.

'He is as stupid as always.' Gintoki thought. He kissed the man beneath him and furiously played with his long silky black hair.

"I want you every year on my birthday." Gintoki spoke. His red dead-fish-looked eyes stared into zura's deep black eyes. "You can do if only that, right?"

'I'm not useless?' zura thought. He nodded at gintoki and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, pal."

* * *

me: it's over

bara: yeah, finally...

me: sorry to disappoint you readers...

bara: what the hell is that supposed to be?

me: *looks at bara meaningly* I mean... I still have one MATURE rating fanfic *grins evilly*

bara: *sweat drops* w-what..?

me: like I said ^^ one mature content ^^ you'll read it before I post it, and you must give the warnings *laughed evilly*

bara: hitsu-sama...

me: just wait minna! XD though I have no beta.. so, don't get your hopes too high...

bara: *fists hand* hitsu-sama...

me: *startles* eh.. bara-kun.. what is it..? ehehe... *run away*

bara: wait up himeee! \(o)/ *catches up*


End file.
